The Birth of Ponykind
by paxtofettel
Summary: An interpretation of how the ponies were created modeled after Genesis. Not meant to be insulting or blasphemous.


The Birth of Ponykind

(Starring Faustia, the Immortal Goddess of all Ponies)

**The following is a scripture detailing the creation of Equestria and the pony race taken from the Hoofble, the holiest book in the Faustism religion.**

In the beginning, there was nothing, only darkness. From the heavens, The Goddess, Faustia, looked down on the chaos that was before Equestria and said, "This foul darkness shall be no more. I shall bring light to this abyss." And so She created the sun and it was glorious. With the sun, She created the moon and both would bend to Her will. She called the time of the sun, "Day", and the moon, "Night."

And Faustia soon created "Sky", where the sun and moon would rise and fall for eternity. And She created "Water" and She separated it from the sky.

And She said, "Let there be dry ground separating the water", and it was so. She called the dry ground "Land." But she saw that the land was flat and barren. With Her strong wings, she created the mountains and canyons. With Her magic, she created the grass and the trees and it was beautiful.

And Faustia said, "Let there be life and they shall live off the land that I will give them". And she created the animals of the world and Faustia saw that it was glorious.

And Faustia did say, "Now, let there be a new race that will think for itself and it shall be created in My image." With Her magic, She created this new creature out of the earth and She named it "pony". She gave this creature great strength and determination and she was pleased. And Faustia said, "I shall create two more of these ponies so that they may work together in harmony." With a feather from Her wing, She created a pony that was blessed with agility and grace and she named it "Pegasus". With a piece of Her horn, she created a pony that was gifted in magic and she named it "Unicorn"

Seeing that She had done well, She breathed life into the three ponies and said, "I hath given thee life and I shall giveth thee this land that I have created so that you may share it between thyself." The three ponies thanked the Goddess for the plentiful bounty they were blessed with and they lived happily under the watchful eye of Faustia.

However, Faustia soon noticed that her children were weeping, despite their blessings. She said unto them, "Why dost thou weep, my children? I have given thee this land and all the beauty that surrounds it. Are you not happy?" The Pegasus looked up at her Creator and said, "Forgive us, oh Giver of life and love. We are very grateful for you most generous gifts and we are horrible for not relishing them. But you see, while we have the food of the trees and the companionship of the animals, our hearts still feel empty." Faustia felt pity for the children so She placed the three in a deep sleep. She took a lock from each of their manes and with them, She created three of the same ponies only stronger, so that they may do the work that her earlier creations could not. After she finished, She breathed life into her newest creations and She awoke Her sleeping children and said unto them, "I have created these three companions so that they may be with you and share their love with you and you will bear their seeds so that thoust may bear new children and they shalt bear children. Since they were born from you, you shall giveth them a name." The three ponies gave these new mates the name "Stallion" and they thanked Faustia for relieving them of the pain that had taken their hearts.

And so did Faustia rule over her six achievements and it was good. Faustia soon felt that it was now time for Her to return to the heavens but She could not leave Her charges unguarded. She resolved to create a new creature, but this time, it would be exactly in Her image and She did so. She gave this new entity wings, a horn, and a mane that flowed constantly. She named it "Alicorn" and She blessed it with the gift of immortality so that it may watch over her children for eternity. Faustia said unto them, "Do not weep for my departure for I will watch from my home and when thou dost pass on, thou will be at my side for eternity." And so She ascended to her heavenly kingdom and left her children to create for themselves.

And so began Equestria and all its glory.


End file.
